


I could kiss you!

by Khat58



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Ezekiel is bored and convinces Jacob to get outside but it becomes more a first date. Set after season 4 ended, and everything is happy. Just a fluffy Jazekiel cause why not. Feeling exchange, first date, first kiss. Enjoy.





	I could kiss you!

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a Jazekiel fluff fic and then tada I have this. And yes there is a Thomas Sanders reference.

 

“Jaaaaaaake, I’m bored”, Ezekiel complained to a very agitated Jacob Stone. “And I’m busy,” Jacob huffed back, trying to finish typing his article. “It’s just we haven’t had a mission in forever,” Ezekiel exaggerated.

“You mean last week” Jacob said back, at this point fully giving up on writing his article considering Ezekiel had been complaining to him for the last hour. Jake closed his laptop and looked up to see Ezekiel on the other side of the desk staring at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
“What?” Jacob said trying to get Ezekiel talking again, he would never admit it but there was little he could do against Ezekiel’s puppy dog eyes.

“Let’s go do something,” Ezekiel said abruptly. Turning around and heading to the globe. “Wait we can’t just, leave. What if we get a mission?” Jacob said getting up from his chair, to come up to Ezekiel who was setting a random place for the globe.

“Then we come back,” Ezekiel said over his shoulder.“But from the look of it, I doubt we will have one,” Ezekiel said standing up as the globe whirled to life, the door glowing now.

Jake huffed and looked at Ezekiel smiling back at him with a big grin, practically begging for him to come along. Jake sighed, “Fine, but at least tell me where we are going.” Jake huffed out.

“Where’s the fun in that cowboy?” Ezekiel said over his shoulder throwing Jake a sneaky smirk while waking out the “mystery door”.

If asked, Jake would deny the small blush he had at the words cowboy, and deny how much it warmed his heart to see Ezekiel’s signature smirk. Because that totally never happened.

Before Jake could think more about it he had already followed Ezekiel through the door to come upon Cologne, Germany right next to the Cologne Cathedral. Which is a very famous gothic architecture building in Germany.

Once Jake had a look around his face brightened by 10 and looked over at Ezekiel who was looking back at him. Simply smiling at Jake’s enthusiasm. “Ezekiel how did you? When did you?” “ I just pay attention mate,” Ezekiel smiled at the wowed historian.  
  
Still looking around in awe Jake said back “I’m so happy I could kiss you dude,” he smiled until it dawned on him what he just said. He immediately froze. But Ezekiel said with no pause or hesitation, “I wouldn’t mind that if you want to mate, up to you.”

Now Jacob froze again, but this time in confusion. “Wait, really ?” Jake said looking at Ezekiel, hope sparkling in his blue eyes. “Totally dude, I thought you knew I was into you and just ignored it, but looks like you were just really oblivious. For a man who loves romantic poems you really don’t see it in real life do you.”

“Well I just, I’ve always been told not to date co-workers. Not to mention it’s not that easy to come out and say...” but before Jake could finish Ezekiel rolled his eyes, pulling Jake in for a kiss. “Now are we gonna go in or just marvel at it from outside?” Ezekiel questioning Jake still holding his chin with his hand, face a couple inches away.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” Ezekiel said throwing his arm around Jake’s shoulders smiling at the flustered historian, walking him inside. “This is technically our first date right?” “Yes Jake this is our first date.” “Okay making sure,” Jake nodded before gasping at some fascinating part of the Cathedral. Dragging Ezekiel to explain the architecture and history about it, pointing and gestureing to different parts of the wall they were at.

Normally Ezekiel wouldn’t care for something like this, but Jakes smile and happiness was something that never got old, and never would.

 

 

 


End file.
